


Fred Comes Out

by altacc



Series: scooby doo oneshots [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they love fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altacc/pseuds/altacc
Summary: Fred sprays he's gay on the Mystery Machine, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



'I'm gay.’ Fred sprays onto the side of the Mystery Machine. The rest of the gang are standing nearby, waiting for him to finish with the "important message" he just _had_ to share with them all.

When the message is done there's mixed reactions, Velma's got a large wholly supportive smile on her face, Scooby's tail is wagging double time, Shaggy gives him a wink and a grin, and Daphne? She's filing her nails and she's not even looking at him, or the van. Fred expected a much bigger reaction from the red head, maybe a bit of yelling but not nail health, he though she cared about him more than that.

"Daphne?" Fred asks timidly, and she looks up.

"Fred Jones," she scolds. "Did you really think I didn't know about you and Shaggy's makeout session in my closet at our last sleepover? Now go get a bucket and some soapy water and start cleaning."


End file.
